


On the Sunny Side

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: A small group of Autobots have received Prime's message at the end of the 2007 movie.





	On the Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro.  
> Pairing: Wheeljack x Sunstreaker (Bayverse – Post 2007 Movie)  
> Summary: Request fic for LJ@pellimusprime ’s unnamed friend; prompt – Wheeljack/Sunstreaker “with a Sunny who doesn’t want to admit he likes it. Bv There may be cuddling.”

He came out of recharge with a shout, wrestling with enemies that were not there. When gentle hands pushed him back down to the berth, he only fought harder. It didn’t matter that his movements were sluggish or his frame still achingly sore, he would not go down like a coward. With his vents running loud and the energon madly pumping through his lines, it took a few blurry moments for the quiet voice and the corresponding flashing lights to break through his berserker state.

“Sunstreaker. Come on buddy. You’re safe,” soothed the voice. The grip holding him was solid, but not restraining. The front liner cycled atmosphere through his vents, attempting to cool his systems and regain some measure of control. As his optics stopped fritzing, the distinctive face of Wheeljack came into focus.

“’Jack. What happened?” asked Sunstreaker as he lay back down, the fight fading from his frame and leaving only aches behind.

Seeing that his patient had finally gained control of himself, Wheeljack released his hold, but kept his close proximity. “You were hit pretty bad while we were escaping. I’m not of Ratchet’s caliber, but you’ll survive.” The inventor clasped the yellow and black mech’s shoulder. “Prowl’s guiding the ship towards a signal we’ve picked up. It’s pretty garbled due to interference and the distance from the source, but we think it’s from Optimus.”

Sunstreaker tried to sit up and a dull pain in his chassis made itself known. Knowing the soldier hated to be in such a vulnerable position, Wheeljack moved to help and support the mech into a more comfortable sitting arrangement. With his legs hanging over the edge of the berth, Sunstreaker’s optics were gazing thoughtfully at the floor as he asked for clarification. “Are we sure it’s really Optimus Prime? Not a trap?”

Head fins flashing, the inventor responded, “Fairly sure, but we don’t really have a choice. We’re too few and this is the first positive sign we’ve had since…”

The front liner raised his hand to stop that train of thought. “I remember.” The yellow mech sat quietly, his thoughts racing. He refused to take notice when Wheeljack settled on the berth next to him and threw a companionably arm over his hunched shoulders. “Was there any word of him?”

Sunstreaker also forcibly ignored the way his frame seemed to relax and mold into Wheeljack’s hold, like they were made to fit together. “None, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“I know that. I just…miss him. He’s my twin and I can’t feel him.” The yellow and black hand rose to rest on his chassis, just above his spark. “I don’t think he’s deactivated, but I need to see him again. That’s the only way I can know for sure.”

Wheeljack’s unoccupied hand moved across his front and interwove itself with one of Sunstreaker’s. “I’m sure the others will have news.” The two rested against each other for a few quiet moments, Sunstreaker’s mind on his lost brother and Wheeljack just happy that his friend had survived his wounds from their last interaction with the Decepticons.

The inventor couldn’t stay maudlin for long though, being an eternal optimist. He carefully jostled the shoulders under his arm, conscious of still healing injuries. “Keep your chin up, Sunny!” Extricating his limbs from the brightly colored mech, Wheeljack jumped to his feet. Blue lights flashing, he offered a hand to the still seated Autobot. “Come on. We need to get you moving around so your joints don’t stiffen up and it’ll be good for the others to see you up and about.”

Sunstreaker couldn’t keep the half smile from his face. “Wanting to show off your handiwork?”

“Of course! I can’t be a mad scientist all the time, and I want to make sure people remember that,” the jovial mech replied with a hidden smile. Sunstreaker finally took the outstretched hand and gingerly climbed to his feet as Wheeljack continued, “Besides, I want to ask Prowl how much longer it’ll be before we get to our destination. If it is Prime, Ratchet’s sure to be there and I haven’t seen that old codger in ages.”

As they moved towards the med bay’s door, Sunstreaker allowed Wheeljack to sidle closer to him and he may have reciprocated the coy nudge over their energy fields, even if he would never admit it.


End file.
